


Чулки с поясом

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dialogue, Disguise, Doggy Style, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Military Kink, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Post-Bilbringi AU, Semi-Slow Burn, Sex while in disguises, Shower Sex, Sort of plot, Spooning Sex, Teasing, Thrawn abusing his authority to make others wear lingerie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Траун и Пеллеон под прикрытием отправляются на миссию. Проблема в том, что для успешного ее выполнения Пеллеону приходится переодеться женщиной. И он не слишком этому рад.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Garter Belts and Thigh-High Stockings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899741) by [ibreathethroughwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords). 



Это была очень, очень, очень _глупая_  затея. И как только он на это согласился? Для очередной вылазки Трауну нужен был человек, которому он мог безоговорочно доверять и который соответствовал бы представлениям местных о женской красоте. Пеллеон был чисто выбрит, не слишком мускулист, а его рост соответствовал росту среднестатистической человеческой женщины. Траун уверял, что его телосложение было идеальным для этой миссии, а Пеллеон не верил ни единому его слову. Это была наглая неприкрытая ложь, и они оба это знали. Но у Пеллеона практически не было выбора. Миссия была настолько важна, что ее нельзя было поручить подчиненным. Пеллеону было приказано взять ее на себя, и он был вынужден согласиться, даже не зная, на что подписывается.

Траун не посвятил его в подробности до тех пор, пока они не вышли из гиперпространства и встали в очередь, ожидая разрешения на посадку от местных.

«Хорошо еще, что женщины тут редко носят платья и каблуки», — мысленно утешал себя Пеллеон.

В это время офицер разведки работала над его новым образом. Незадолго до отправления Траун отвел его в сторону и в частном порядке поведал о том, что им предстоит сделать. Для того, кто большую часть жизни провел в Неизведанных регионах, Траун обладал неплохой сноровкой в направлении знаменитой кореллианской ярости в мирное русло. Так или иначе, он смог успокоить Пеллеона и убедить его следовать приказам.

Маскировка Трауна была намного лучше, чем у капитана, хотя и выглядел он с ней в разы страннее. Пеллеон не думал, что горящие красные глаза можно хоть чем-то скрыть, но разведчики постарались. Теперь у Трауна были зеленые глаза, которые сияли лишь чуть ярче, чем у обычных людей. От этого они почему-то стали еще более нервирующими и пугающими. Его образ дополняли черные волосы и брови, а кожа приобрела типичный для людей светлый оттенок с легким загаром. Его одежда была выполнена в разных оттенках хаки, чтобы подчеркнуть цвет кожи и развеять малейшие сомнения в его натуральности. Если бы не присущая Трауну аура властности и уверенности, Пеллеон его бы не узнал.

Их прикрытие заключалось в следующем: семейная пара приехала для отдыха и участия в аукционе произведений искусства. Конечно, там, где были произведения искусства, там всегда оказывался и Траун. Вот только Пеллеон не так сильно радовался этому факту, как его командир. Последний раз, когда в дело было вовлечено искусство, все прошло не слишком хорошо, и Пеллеон очень не хотел снова попасть в перестрелку. Он мог постоять за себя с бластером в руке. Но это еще не значит, что он имел такое желание. Он не для того прожил свою жизнь, чтобы теперь умереть переодетым в женщину и цепляясь за руку своего командира только потому, что у этого самого командира были проблемы с доверием или ему просто нравилось подвергать себя опасности.

А ведь капитан Нириц его _предупреждал_.

Пеллеон старался не шевелиться, чтобы позволить агенту разведки закончить свою работу. Ей предстояло исполнить роль их телохранителя. Капитан ненавидел надетую на нем одежду, парик, макияж и больше всего на свете хотел переодеться в привычную форму и закрыться ото всех у себя в кабинете. И не важно, что подобранная Трауном лично одежда была очень удобной и подчеркивала достоинства его фигуры. Не важно, что нижнее белье оказалось удивительно подходящим (хоть и слишком шелковистым и женственным, на его собственный вкус). Не важно, что разведчица отлично справилась со своей работой, так что выглядел капитан совсем не плохо.

Она ему понравилась. Заметив его дискомфорт во время манипуляций, она смело выставила гранд-адмирала из каюты, отгоняла его, когда он пытался сунуть к ним свой любопытный нос, и пресекала все возмущения по этому поводу с его стороны весьма красноречивым взглядом. В лейтенанте Рал чувствовался опыт материнства. Когда Пеллеон спросил об этом, она с радостью рассказала ему о двоих своих сыновьях, которые поступили в академию, где ее муж работал инструктором. Кто бы ни научил ее отвлекать своих подопечных, он проделал отличную работу. Когда она с ним закончила, Пеллеон почувствовал себя гораздо увереннее и спокойнее.

Он не отказался от своей клятвы отомстить гранд-адмиралу, но пришел в достаточное равновесие, чтобы спокойно обдумывать планы мести.

Рал отошла в сторону и позволила ему взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Теперь Пеллеон ничем не напоминал мужчину, он вообще с трудом узнавал себя. Он удивленно моргнул и посмотрел на нее. Она улыбнулась его реакции, при этом было видно, что она очень горда делом рук своих.

— Вы готовы, капитан. Я позову гранд-адмирала, пусть посмотрит, насколько результат соответствует его требованиям.

Пеллеон согласился с ней и снова вернулся к созерцанию себя в зеркале. Она выбрала для него парик с короткой стрижкой типичного для жителей Кореллии коричневого цвета. Концы прядей слегка загибались около ушей и подбородка. У парика была асимметричная челка, сзади он был короче, чем спереди. Длинные пряди спереди Рал убрала за ухо и закрепила их заколкой, которая, судя по ее виду, стоила целое состояние. Макияж был неярким, с акцентом на глаза, и Пеллеон едва мог его заметить.

Он все еще изумленно разглядывал себя в зеркале, когда она впустила Трауна и замерла в ожидании критики или одобрения своей работы. Взгляды Пеллеона и Трауна встретились в зеркале. Капитан увидел, как гранд-адмирал слегка приоткрыл рот от удивления, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он еще не успел привыкнуть, что его глаза сменили цвет. Траун оглядывал Пеллеона, взгляд его особенно задержался на виде со спины. Неужели он пытался разглядеть, в точности ли исполнены все его инструкции? Капитан едва не покраснел от этой мысли.

— Повернитесь, — сказал Траун, и Пеллеон повиновался.

Из-за своего вида Пеллеону было трудно смотреть гранд-адмиралу в лицо, и он отвел глаза.

— Отличная работа, лейтенант, — сказал Траун. — Вы свободны. Можете переодеваться.

— Есть, сэр, — ответила она и оставила их.

Траун приблизился к Пеллеону и приподнял его лицо за подбородок, чтобы лучше видеть. Капитан с трудом мог выдержать его взгляд, но заставил себя сделать это.

— Все будет хорошо, — постарался успокоить его Траун. — На публике я почти всегда буду рядом с вами.

— Все это меня несколько… смущает, — признался Пеллеон.

Взгляд Трауна говорил о том, что он понимает чувства капитана. Они подошли к зеркалу. Траун встал позади и положил руки Пеллеону на талию. Капитан сразу напрягся, но когда дальнейших действий не последовало, расслабился.

— Мы оба должны привыкнуть к изменениям до высадки на планету. Я тоже не могу без содрогания смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале. Нам будет непросто изображать любовные объятия, когда мы оба чувствуем себя неуверенно. Мы оба притворяемся теми, кем не являемся.

— Но это не вы оказались на нижней ступени социальной лестницы этой планеты, — недовольно пробурчал Пеллеон.

— Нет, и я извиняюсь за это.

Траун проводил его к дивану, по пути слегка поправляя детали его одежды.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы помнили, что я выбрал вас, потому что доверяю вам. Я верю в то, что и вы мне доверяете, и что вы сможете принять правильные решения, если события выйдут из-под контроля. Поскольку на мероприятие, на котором нам предстоит присутствовать, пускают только семейные пары, я посчитал важным выбрать того, кому комфортно в моем обществе, в чьем личном пространстве я часто оказываюсь. Мы много времени проводим рядом, и вы меня не боитесь. Больше ни о ком во флоте я не могу сказать этого.

Пеллеон вздохнул и позволил Трауну одернуть на себе пиджак и широкий пояс, закрепленный поверх него.

— Я понимаю ваш выбор, но все равно нервничаю. В течение долгого времени я не задумывался о серьезных отношениях, не говоря уже о том, чтобы состоять в них. Не уверен, что смогу вести себя подобающе.

Траун наконец оставил в покое пиджак и взял Пеллеона за руки.

— Именно поэтому я рассказывал вам об особенностях их культуры в течение нескольких последних дней. Когда поселимся в отеле, пройдемся по всему еще раз. Пока что все, что от вас требуется, это держать меня за руку, помалкивать и не поднимать головы, — сказал Траун и слегка улыбнулся. — Понимаю, это противоречит вашим кореллианским инстинктам быть шумными, упрямыми и любопытными, но я в вас верю.

Пеллеон закатил глаза, но быстро отвлекся на то, как пальцы Трауна осторожно поглаживали его ладони.

— Да, сэр, — ответил он и постарался выглядеть не таким сердитым.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал Траун.

Он отошел в сторону и предложил руку.

— Идем?

Не имея особо выбора, Пеллеон вздохнул и оперся на руку Трауна. Скорей бы все это кончилось.

\- - -

Поездка до отеля и регистрация стали для Пеллеона сущим кошмаром, даже несмотря на то, что Траун все время был рядом и одним взглядом подшибал всех, кому хватало глупости хотя бы просто взглянуть на его «супругу». Расслабиться капитан смог только в их номере за закрытыми дверями. Перед этим агенты из разведслужбы тщательно исследовали номер на предмет всевозможных «жучков». Дав сигнал «все чисто», они удалились в свой номер. Наконец, Траун и Пеллеон остались наедине.

Пеллеон расположился на диване, Траун налил им по стакану воды и присел рядом. Было еще утро по местному времени, до выхода в свет оставалось много часов. Гранд-адмирал молча ждал, когда Пеллеон полностью успокоится. Как только этот момент настал, он сказал:

— У вас превосходно получается.

Его тон был теплым и успокаивающим, однако произведенный им эффект был прямо противоположным. Пеллеону куда сильнее захотелось как следует ударить Трауна, нежели продолжать эту комедию, но он сдержался.

— Вы хорошо знакомы с манерами Старой Республики и Императорского Двора, думаю, с танцами проблем тоже не будет. Больше всего меня беспокоит то, как вас нервируют мои прикосновения.

Даже линзы не могли полностью скрыть недовольный блеск глаз Трауна, и Пеллеон посчитал за лучшее отвести взгляд и сделать пару глотков.

— Из-за вашего напряжения кто-нибудь может заподозрить, что мы вовсе не семейная пара или что у нас проблемы в отношениях. А это приведет к потере уважения, которое необходимо для успешного заключения сделки.

Все, что они уже сделали и еще сделают в ходе этой миссии, шло вразрез с уставом. Неудивительно, что Траун всегда выбирал себе подчиненных, которых не слишком пугало отступление от утвержденных норм и правил. Неудивительно, что из всех своих подчиненных, он так хорошо ладил именно с кореллианцами. Если бы обстоятельства его жизни сложились иначе, из него вышел бы отличный пират или гений преступного мира.

— Нельзя допустить, чтобы нас раскрыли, — между тем продолжал Траун. — Поэтому предлагаю попрактиковаться.

У Пеллеона возникло нехорошее предчувствие.

— Попрактиковаться в чем? — спросил он с подозрением.

Существовало много способов почувствовать себя увереннее в сложившейся ситуации, но Пеллеон не собирался делать ничего _непристойного_ со своим командиром. И плевать на его привлекательность.

— Обещаю, мы не будем делать ничего сильно позорящего вашу честь и достоинство, — поспешил успокоить его Траун и поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Хотя к длинному списку уже проигнорированных нами пунктов устава добавятся еще несколько.

Пеллеон промолчал и стал ждать, как на это отреагирует Траун.

Но гранд-адмирал был в хорошем расположении духа и не потребовал ответа.

— Только прикосновения. Я не стану требовать от вас никаких сексуальных услуг, капитан. Но на публике вы слишком напряжены, и это бросается в глаза. Люди подумают, что мы в ссоре.

Мысль о том, чтобы устроить грандиозный скандал, приходила Пеллеону в голову. Не стоило Трауну упоминать об этом при нем. Все же Пеллеон смирил свой гнев, поскольку те слова, что он хотел сказать гранд-адмиралу, могли привести к его немедленному увольнению без сохранения пенсии или даже казни. Он не был полностью убежден в необходимости прикосновений до тех пор, пока собственными глазами не увидел, как ведут себя местные жители. Женщины или мужчины (это было сложно определить), которые занимали подчиненную позицию в отношениях, совершенно спокойно позволяли свои возлюбленным распоряжаться собой. Похоже, они полностью доверяли своим партнерам и беспрекословно подчинялись им. Все, что им было нужно от жизни, это ловить на себе восхищенные взгляды своих половинок. Таковы были культурные нормы общества, о которых Траун без умолку рассказывал капитану на протяжении нескольких дней. Мысль о том, чтобы полностью отдать контроль в руки другого человека, казалась заманчивой. Но Пеллеон всегда был своевольным и решительным мужчиной.

— Какого рода прикосновения? — спросил он.

Пеллеон был вынужден признать необходимость тренировки, хоть и не испытывал ни малейшей радости по этому поводу.  
Траун положил руку на спинку дивана и жестом предложил капитану присесть ему под бочок. Бурча что-то под нос, Пеллеон приблизился и даже положил голову Трауну на плечо. Медленно, будто боясь вспугнуть капитана, Траун опустил руку ему на плечо. Другую руку он положил ему на бедро. От этого Пеллеон напрягся, и Траун поспешил руку.

— Это всего лишь объятия, — тихо сказал он, — это всего лишь я, капитан. Я не сделаю вам больно и не позволю никому к вам прикоснуться.

Стоило ли Пеллеону оскорбиться из-за этих слов? Или ему должно было польстить, что если кому-нибудь захочется его облапать, им придется спросить разрешения у Трауна? Капитан вспомнил об особенностях местного менталитета и нашел ответ на этот вопрос. Партнеры в подчиненном положении, независимо от пола, считались собственностью своих супругов в глазах закона и общества. Прикосновение к ним без разрешения ведущего партнера приравнивалось к краже. Не приходилось сомневаться, что Траун добьется применения самых строгих карательных мер к тому, кто притронется к Пеллеону. Капитан нашел в этом некоторое облегчение.

Какое-то время они молча сидели рядом, затем Траун взял Пеллеона за руку и поднес ее к своей груди.

— Ожидается, что вы тоже будете выступать инициатором контакта, капитан. В противном случае законность нашего брака может быть поставлена под сомнение.

— Сэр, вы понимаете, насколько странным является приказ трогать своего командира? — спросил Пеллеон, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего раздражения.  
  
Как бы близки на службе они ни были, так далеко они еще не заходили.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Траун, — и надеюсь, вы также понимаете, что мне не хочется отдавать вам такой приказ. Но я это сделаю, если это будет единственным способом достижения нашей цели. Я доверяю вам, капитан. Доверяете ли вы мне настолько, чтобы поверить, что я не сделаю ничего сверх необходимого?

Пеллеон в самом деле верил ему, но никак не мог отделаться от ощущения неловкости. Флотский устав давно въелся в его память, а всякие проявления неуставных отношений были строго запрещены.

— Да, сэр, — со вздохом сказал Пеллеон и немного расслабился. — Я вам верю. Просто к такому меня жизнь не готовила. Сложно делать то, что было табу долгие годы.

Траун поцеловал его в верхнюю часть парика, тем самым проверив, насколько они смогли продвинуться в демонстрации близости.

— Я знаю и очень ценю ваши старания. И после всего я определенно не стал хуже о вас думать, если вас это тревожит.

— Не сомневаюсь. Вы не станете отдавать мне приказ, а затем наказывать за его исполнение.

— Нет, конечно же нет, — согласился Траун. — Стало быть, если я попрошу вас прикоснуться ко мне…

— То я это сделаю без внутреннего страха получить выговор в случае ошибки, — ответил Пеллеон, глядя ему в глаза.

— Совершенно верно, — сказал Траун и улыбнулся. — Если вы не станете инициировать никаких крайне непристойных прикосновений на людях, вам не о чем волноваться.

« _"На людях"_? Интересный выбор слов. Были ли он намеренным или нет?» — подумал Пеллеон, но вслух выразил лишь краткое согласие со словами Трауна.

Гранд-адмирал убрал руку с плеча Пеллеона и начал вставать с дивана. Капитан с некоторым неудовольствием отодвинулся в сторону, давая ему пространство для маневра. Встав на ноги, гранд-адмирал повернулся к Пеллеону и галантно предложил ему руку, которую тот без заминки принял. Ботинки Трауна на толстой подошве незаметно добавляли ему пару сантиметров роста. Увеличение разницы в росте тоже смутило Пеллеона. Траун прошелся с ним по комнате, давая привыкнуть к своим движениям, демонстрируя, как близко к нему следует стоять капитану, как именно опираться на руку, как приветствовать его и так далее. Когда лейтенант Рал пришла, чтобы помочь им приготовиться к ужину, Пеллеон чувствовал себя уже намного спокойнее и увереннее в компании гранд-адмирала.

Одежда и украшения, которые выбрал для него Траун, были намного красивее тех, что он носил утром. Пеллеон прикинул, что за эти драгоценности можно было бы купить небольшую луну. Когда он оделся, Рал помогла ему привести в порядок наряд и прическу. Заколка, удерживающая на месте парик, сменилась. Новая была подобрана так, чтобы сочетаться с небольшой золотой диадемой, усыпанной темно-синими драгоценными камнями.

— И откуда только взялась эта красота? — в изумлении спросил Пеллеон, разглядывая украшение.

На вечер Траун подобрал ему красивое платье темно-синего цвета с золотыми элементами в отделке, но диадема была слишком роскошной даже по его меркам.

— Я в точности не знаю, — призналась лейтенант Рал. — Должно быть, часть личной коллекции гранд-адмирала. Если на ней есть знак производителя, я могу попытаться узнать, кто ее изготовил.

Пеллеон поддержал ее в этом начинании, и лейтенант Рал убрала несколько мешавших прядей, чтобы получше рассмотреть диадему. Она быстро сняла ее и повертела в руках.

— Ух ты, — только и смогла произнести она.

Медленно и очень осторожно она вернула украшение на прежнее место с таким видом, будто своим прикосновением осквернила нечто священное.

— Не знаю, откуда она у гранд-адмирала, но ее создатель — Джафар Тилам.

Все, кто провел хоть какое-то время при дворе Императора, знали это имя. Тилам был личным ювелиром Палпатина, хотя он был очень известен и популярен еще до того, как ныне покойный Император стал его покровителем. Учитывая особую близость, существовавшую между Трауном и Палпатином, диадема вполне могла быть подарком Императора. Пеллеон в изумлении уставился на нее.

— Джафар Тилам? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Да, сэр, — подтвердила она с благоговением в голосе, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Я не притронусь к ней до того момента, когда придет пора снять ее после ужина. Теперь позвольте заняться вашим лицом.

Пеллеон покорился и почти не обращал внимания на ее манипуляции, все еще слишком потрясенный диадемой. Даже самые простые и дешевые творения Тилама стоили больше, чем он заработал и еще заработает за свою жизнь. А эта вещь к ним определенно не относилась. Пеллеон не имел ни малейшего представления о зарплатах гранд-адмиралов, но искренне пожалел, что не уделял своей карьере больше внимания, чем любовным похождениям. Траун выбрал и другие украшения для своего капитана. Когда Рал и Пеллеон открыли коробку с ними и заглянули в нее, обоих чуть не хватил удар: драгоценности внутри были частью комплекта, прилагавшегося к диадеме.

Лейтенант Рал помогла Пеллеону надеть их и посмотрела на результат с неподдельным восхищением. Когда гранд-адмирал навестил их, капитан был потрясен его внешним видом не меньше, чем выбранными им драгоценностями. В целом наряд Трауна напоминал самую парадную форму для высокопоставленного офицера флота, за исключением некоторых деталей. Китель был сшит таким образом, чтобы подчеркнуть фигуру и физическую силу его обладателя, тогда как флотские модели были призваны придать носившим их людям единообразие. Китель доходил до середины бедра и был украшен изысканным золотым шитьем. Высокий воротник делал акцент на глазах Трауна, скрытых зелеными линзами. К нему крепился короткий плащ, выполненный в той же цветовой гамме. Надетые на Трауне брюки были сшиты в обтяжку — так, чтобы привлекать внимание окружающих к определенным частям его тела. Заправлены они были в высокие сапоги. Свой образ Траун дополнил перчатками с золотым шитьем, перекликавшимся с тем, что украшало его китель и плащ.

Пеллеон оценил наряд в сочетании с врожденным аристократизмом и идеальной военной выправкой его обладателя. Гранд-адмирал точь-в-точь походил на сказочного принца с картинки, в которого его сестры были влюблены в детстве. Траун критически осмотрел Пеллеона, попросил Рал поправить несколько мелочей и отпустил ее. По пути к двери она бросила оценивающий взгляд на гранд-адмирала сзади. «Неужели вид настолько захватывающий?» — спросил себя Пеллеон.

Уходя, лейтенант Рал оставила дверь слегка приоткрытой, и Трауну пришлось повернуться, чтобы закрыть ее.

О да.

Если Высшее Командование когда-нибудь решит пересмотреть дизайн имперской формы, им стоит задуматься о внедрении именно таких брюк. Но вид Трауна в них мог вызвать массу неприятностей. Соблазнительное зрелище открылось Пеллеону всего на пару секунд, а он уже забыл думать обо всем, кроме этого. Если бы они сейчас были на мостике, продуктивность команды упала бы в разы.

Брюки — и их содержимое — были восхитительны. Лейтенант Рал заслуживала повышения за свой трюк с дверью. В основном Пеллеон предпочитал женщин, но это не означало, что он не мог оценить шикарный вид. Романы с мужчинами случались у него всего несколько раз. Да, Траун был хорош собой и экзотичен, но до этого момента Пеллеон восхищался только его умом и красивым голосом. Брюки позволили ему увидеть Трауна в новом свете.

Гранд-адмирал направился к нему, и Пеллеон постарался придать себе безмятежный вид. Будто это не он только что жадно пялился на задницу своего командира. В свете недавнего открытия Пеллеон не стал сильно возражать, пока Траун обходил его кругом, поправляя мельчайшие детали. Наконец он остался доволен увиденным. В качестве финального штриха он немного поправил диадему.

Пеллеон вспомнил о ее цене и задался вопросом о стоимости необычного нижнего белья, которое было на нем надето. Неужели оно тоже стоило, как звездный разрушитель? И почему мысль об этом показалась ему такой возбуждающей? Пеллеон глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Его мысли текли в каком-то неправильном направлении. Надетое на нем белье никоим образом не соответствовало образу приличного мужчины. Скорее всего, оно вообще не предназначалось для мужчин.

— Все в порядке? — счел своим долгом поинтересоваться Траун. — Вы кажетесь чем-то возбужденным.

«Так оно и есть, и это все твоя вина», — подумал Пеллеон, но постарался ничем не выдать своего раздражения.

— Все в порядке. Просто немного взволнован, — вместо этого ответил он.

Траун оказался у него за спиной, положил руки ему на плечи и внимательно рассматривал его лицо в зеркале, будто пытался понять, в чем проблема.

— Все дело в украшении, не так ли? — спросил он минуту спустя. — Лейтенант Рал, должно быть, узнала знак производителя.

Это были не все причины волнений Пеллеона, но он предпочел согласиться с Трауном и ограничиться полуправдой. Тем более, что он не представлял, как спросит у гранд-адмирала о цене надетых на нем бледно-лиловых трусиков. Да и что бы он стал делать, если бы его догадка подтвердилась?

— Тилам был моим близким другом в той же мере, что и другом Императора, — сказал Траун. — То, что на вас сейчас надето, было подарком в честь получения звания гранд-адмирала. Украшения вам очень идут, а кроме того, они покажут наш высокий статус и позволят войти в контакт с нужными людьми.

— Это не слишком успокаивает, — промолвил Пеллеон и слегка откинулся на грудь Трауна, когда тот притянул его к себе. — Только не говорите, сколько все это стоит, и я буду в порядке.

Траун улыбнулся, и та улыбка, что отразилась в зеркале, была, возможно, слишком нежной и ободряющей.

— Но тогда как же вы будете хвастаться ими перед другими людьми, если они спросят о цене?

— Просто скажу, что вы выложили за них целое состояние. Это же Тилам. За этот комплект можно купить, наверное, целую звездную систему.

Ответом послужил короткий смех, такой тихий, что Пеллеон едва его расслышал. Траун склонился к его уху.

— В целом вы правы, — прошептал он. — Я мог бы купить несколько небольших планет, если бы имел такое желание.

Пеллеон вздрогнул, почувствовав дыхание Трауна у самого уха. Между тем гранд-адмирал положил руки ему на талию, и капитан накрыл их своими, слишком смущенный, чтобы всерьез протестовать. Разве он не сказал минуту назад, что не хочет знать о цене украшений?

— Очень хорошо, — одобрил его поведение Траун. — Если ваша уверенность в себе вдруг начнет колебаться, помните: я всегда в вас верю.

Он провел пальцами по браслету на руке Пеллеона легким жестом, который можно было бы назвать актом соблазнения. Пеллеон почувствовал, что непроизвольно сильнее прижимается к Трауну, и вздрогнул от осознания этого факта.

— Вам осталось надеть последний предмет.

Напоследок Траун осторожно прикоснулся к его шее и подошел к столу, на котором лежала коробка от комплекта украшений. Пеллеон думал, что она пуста, но оказалось, что это не так. У нее оказалось двойное дно, и оттуда Траун извлек два кольца тонкой работы. Он снял перчатку и надел свое кольцо на средний палец правой руки. Он осторожно взял Пеллеона за руку и надел ему на палец второе кольцо. Капитан непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— У семейных пар на этой планете принято носить кольца вроде этих, чтобы подчеркнуть свой статус, — пояснил Траун с хитрой улыбкой. — Наши инженеры основательно поработали над ними и превратили их в своего рода маячки для слежения. Они связаны и позволяют определить местоположение друг друга. Если по какой-то причине мы разделимся, то легко сможем встретиться. Достаточно поднести кольцо к комлинку. Вот так.

Траун продемонстрировал, и Пеллеон не мог не восхититься его находчивостью.

— Умно.

— Спасибо. На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств нужен способ оперативного обнаружения. Постарайтесь не отходить далеко от меня. Некоторым людям плевать на закон о неприкосновенности чужих супругов, а сегодня мне бы хотелось обойтись без убийств.

Это прозвучало в чем-то даже мило и вселило в Пеллеона уверенность.

— Постараюсь не отходить от вас весь вечер, — заверил он.

— Замечательно, — поддержал его Траун. — Нам уже пора идти.

На сей раз Пеллеон принял его руку без заминки, и они вместе покинули номер.


	2. Chapter 2

Первый вечер был совершенно выматывающим. Пеллеон изо всех сил старался держать рот на замке, смотреть в пол и без возражений позволять Трауну таскать себя от одной группы гостей к другой. Но результат стоил его мучений. Трауну удалось договориться о встрече с нужным человеком. И немаловажную роль в этом сыграли надетые на Пеллеоне драгоценности. Траун старался обеспечить его достаточным количеством перерывов в общении с местным населением, чтобы он не испортил их прикрытие, высказав свое мнение в самый неподходящий момент. В основном они спасались от мужчин, бросавших на Пеллеона хищные взгляды, и их молчаливых, до странности безвольных жен на танцполе.

Когда они вернулись в отель, оба были измотаны до крайней степени. В таком состоянии Пеллеон всегда начинал ворчать, а Траун делался молчаливым и отстраненным. Было уже поздно. Их охрана установила датчики движения и прочую сигнальную аппаратуру в гостиной и удалилась к себе. Чтобы привести себя в чувство, Пеллеон поспешил смыть макияж и переодеться в пижаму. Давно он так не радовался удобной одежде. В номере была всего одна кровать, и, пока Траун смывал свой грим, Пеллеон поспешил устроиться на диване в гостиной. Он никогда бы не позволил гранд-адмиралу спать на диване и сильно сомневался, что Траун захочет лечь с ним в одну кровать.

По крайней мере, диван был удобным. Пеллеон не обращал внимания на тиканье стоявших рядом часов и радовался хорошей системе отопления номера, так что ему не пришлось искать второе одеяло. Когда он уже начал засыпать, то почувствовал легкое прикосновение к плечу.

— Капитан, — негромко позвал его Траун.

Пеллеон почувствовал, как он присел на краешек дивана, и повернулся к нему. Первым, что он увидел, был яркий красный свет, и ему пришлось прикрыть глаза. Но он был рад, что Траун снял те жуткие зеленые линзы. Блеск его красных глаз, прежде такой пугающий, теперь казался успокаивающим.

— Сэр? — сонно пробормотал Пеллеон.

— Вы не будете спать на диване, — тихо, но твердо сказал Траун. — Если ночью кто-нибудь попытается застать нас врасплох, они должны увидеть нас в одной постели.

Пеллеон молча смотрел на него пару минут, щурясь от блеска его глаз и обдумывая сказанное.

«Зачем куда-то идти? Я ведь так удобно устроился,» — думал он про себя, но все же медленно сел и позволил Трауну помочь ему подняться.

На протяжении всего пути в спальню Траун поддерживал его. Он оставил капитана лишь на минуту, чтобы запереть дверь. К этому моменту Пеллеон уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы осознать происходящее, и осторожно подошел к кровати. Траун залез под одеяла и уставился на капитана в ожидании.

— Я не кусаюсь, — прокомментировал он. — Идите сюда, это приказ.

Пеллеон медлил. Его равно раздражало то, что его сон потревожили, и то, что теперь он получил приказ делить ложе со своим командиром. Это было уже слишком. Траун, казалось, был не менее раздражен его медлительностью, он угрожающе нахмурился. Он редко смотрел на Пеллеона с неудовольствием, и капитан посчитал за лучшее подчиниться. Он залез на кровать и устроился рядом с гранд-адмиралом.

— Засыпайте, — коротко приказал Траун и повернулся к нему спиной.

В свою очередь Пеллеон тоже отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Если это все, что от него требовалось… Он постарался расслабиться и заснуть. После утомительного физически и морально дня это легко ему удалось.

\- - -

Впервые за долгое время Пеллеон увидел при пробуждении яркое солнце, едва пробивающееся через плотные шторы. Приятная альтернатива привычной картине — холодному космосу за окном. Затем он почувствовал, что сзади к нему прижимается что-то мягкое и теплое, часть этого чего-то лежит у него на боку. Он сощурился, отвернулся от солнечных лучей и зарылся лицом в теплое нечто рядом с собой. Нечто издало неопределенный звук и переместило теплую часть своего тела с бока на спину Пеллеона. Капитан почувствовал нежные поглаживания по спине и снова заснул.

В следующий раз его разбудило непредвиденное движение подушки, он потянулся и с удивлением открыл глаза. Он обнаружил, что Траун смотрит на него не менее сонно. Пеллеон наконец-то вспомнил, где находится и как оказался в одной постели с полуголым гранд-адмиралом. Он понимал, что это не самая достойная мысль, но почему-то очень хотел знать, покрывает ли грим Трауна все его тело или ограничивается только верхней частью. Попутно Пеллеон решил воспользоваться возможностью получше рассмотреть, как его командир выглядит по утрам. Его прическа была в беспорядке, а грим, придававший ему вид человека, казался странным. По выражению лица и расфокусированному взгляду Пеллеон понял, что Траун не был ранней пташкой.

— Ваш грим выглядит очень странно, — пробормотал капитан. Естественный бледно-синий цвет кожи Трауна нравился ему больше.

— Ненавижу тот парик, который вам приходится носить, — пробурчал Траун и повернулся к Пеллеону, — хотя и не так сильно, как ненавижу свой грим.

Пеллеон кивнул.

— Больше него я ненавижу только ваши линзы. С ними вы совсем на себя не похожи.

Траун одарил его легкой улыбкой, откинулся на спину и потянулся.

— Пойду в душ, — сообщил он и слез с кровати.

Пока он мылся, Пеллеон успел снова заснуть. Разбудило его деликатное прикосновение Трауна и мягкий голос:

— Пора вставать, капитан.

Пеллеон приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил, что Траун расхаживает по номеру в полуодетом виде и выбирает одежду на день. Под прикрытием зевка и потягиваний капитан наблюдал за ним, точнее, любовался его мускулами и задницей. Если мысли о том, как Траун выглядит без одежды, когда-то раньше и посещали голову Пеллеона, то теперь он имел возможность вплотную заняться изучением этого вопроса. Как может тело живого существа быть настолько идеальным? Это должно быть вне закона.  
Траун передал Пеллеону одежду и качнул головой в направлении ванной.

Банные процедуры не заняли много времени. Отличий от привычной последовательности действий было всего два. Первым стало использование депилирующего крема вместо бритвенного станка. Вторым — необходимость удаления волос по всему телу вместо обычного бритья утренней щетины.

Покончив с мытьем, Пеллеон окинул взглядом одежду, которую для него выбрал Траун, и залился краской при виде нижнего белья. Он всерьез рассматривал возможность вовсе отказаться от этого предмета одежды, но подумал, что Траун счел бы это слишком странным. С учетом наряда для вечера, особого выбора у него и не было.

Со смесью раздражения и возбуждения Пеллеон надел сомнительное белье. Трусики были на редкость непрактичными и почти полностью состояли из черного кружева. Тем не менее, то, как они сидели на теле, придало Пеллеону уверенности. Он посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, провел рукой по тонкому кружеву и покраснел. Его член был хорошо виден сквозь узор, и Пеллеон нашел это зрелище… интересным. Похоже, Траун в самом деле подбирал ему вещи с умыслом. К трусикам прилагался черный пояс, который поразительно хорошо сел Пеллеону на талию, и черные чулки с кружевом у резинки. Кружевной узор на чулках совпадал с тем, что красовался на трусиках.

Пеллеон был вынужден признать: комплект очень ему шел. Какими бы мотивами ни руководствовался Траун в своем выборе, капитан был бы не прочь узнать их позже. Пеллеон надел верхнюю одежду и вышел из ванной. Спальня была пуста, и он вышел в гостиную. Там его уже ждала лейтенант Рал, а вот Трауна нигде не было видно.

— А где все? — спросил Пеллеон, с благодарностью принимая от нее кофе и завтрак.

— У гранд-адмирала встреча с каким-то важным человеком в ресторане, куда не пускают с супругами, — сказала она и скривилась. — Он согласился взять с собой охрану, но сказал, что не ожидает никаких осложнений. В его планах на вечер также было посещение музея искусств и некоторых других достопримечательностей. К сожалению, это практически не оставляет нам времени до аукциона, так что придется задержаться завтра. Ваш приказ на сегодня: оставаться в номере. Через три часа мне надо будет заняться вашей подготовкой для вечера.

Пеллеон отпил кофе и поморщился.

— Разве еще не слишком рано для этого?

Лейтенант Рал отрицательно покачала головой.

— Макияж и наряд, которые вам потребуются на вечер, очень сложны.

— Насколько сложны?

Она улыбнулась и попробовала свой завтрак.

— Достаточно сложны. Подготовка займет много времени. В этом отношении гранд-адмиралу повезло: от него потребуется только переодеться и привести в порядок прическу.

«И правда повезло», — подумал Пеллеон и тяжело вздохнул. У него были дела, которыми он и занимался в течение трех свободных часов. Затем он облачился в свое вечернее платье, по замыслу дизайнера дополненное накидкой. Именно этот момент Траун избрал для своего возвращения. Пеллеон сидел на стуле, позволяя Рал свободно кружить вокруг него. Они оба оторвались от своего занятия, когда в номер вошел Траун в компании охранников.

— Как все прошло? — непринужденно спросил Пеллеон, попутно оценивая фигуру гранд-адмирала, одетого в узкие джинсы, рубашку и короткий пиджак.

— Хорошо, — сказал Траун. — Сегодняшний вечер добавит очков в нашу пользу.

Он взял себе стул и расположился на нем так, чтобы можно было наблюдать за работой Рал и не мешать ей. Пеллеон смутился от такого внезапного внимания к своей персоне, но вскоре Траун их покинул, чтобы переодеться. Капитан поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравилось его молчаливое присутствие.

Час спустя Траун вышел из спальни и сел на диван с паддом в руках. Со своего насеста Пеллеон не мог разглядеть его наряд. Не повезло ему, и когда лейтенант Рал сопроводила его в спальню, чтобы помочь с платьем и накидкой. Она проделала великолепную работу с его макияжем и прической. Пеллеону было почти физически больно от осознания, что всю эту красоту придется прикрыть тонким шарфом. Шарф прикрывал голову и шею капитана и удерживался на месте витиеватыми шпильками.

Украшения на вечер, так же, как и в прошлый раз, оказались искусной работой Тилама, в которой мастер превзошел себя. Наряды Трауна и Пеллеона были выполнены в черно-белых тонах, и драгоценности сочетались с ними. Особенно бросались в глаза большие прозрачные драгоценные камни с красными прожилками — не что иное, как огненные бриллианты. Они были редкими и очень дорогими. В своем творении Тилам использовал не пару маленьких камешков, а многокаратные камни. Траун определенно решил покрасоваться перед публикой. Пеллеон надеялся, что от этого будет хоть какая-то польза для Империи. «Обручальное кольцо» осталось у него на пальце еще с прошлого вечера, во время подготовки лейтенант его не тронула.  
Траун вошел в спальню один и сам закрыл дверь за Рал. Увидев его, Пеллеон даже рот приоткрыл от восхищения. Гранд-адмирал облачился в некое подобие длинной рубашки из черного шелка с серебряными пуговицами. Надетый сверху пиджак с широкими рукавами был расстегнут и доходил ему до середины бедра. В нем сочетались черные и белые нити с серебряными прожилками. Воротник украшало серебряное шитье и огненные бриллианты. Пеллеон физически не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд от этого великолепия.

У него не осталось никаких сомнений: Траун был баснословно богат и сказочно хорош собой. Хотя Пеллеону казалось, что надетый на нем наряд смотрелся бы еще лучше в сочетании с естественным цветом кожи чисса.

Долгое время они смотрели друг на друга, изучали мельчайшие детали, и вдруг Пеллеона посетила мысль, что Траун и так прекрасно знал, что на нем надето, в том числе и белье. Он отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть непрошеный румянец. И именно в этот момент Траун решил подойти к нему вплотную и сделать комплимент:

— Вы выглядите совершенно изумительно.

— А вы себя видели? — спросил Пеллеон.

Он заставил себя поднять глаза и посмотреть Трауну в лицо. Тот взял его за руку и развернул к зеркалу.

— Да, — коротко ответил он и повторил вчерашний ритуал по устранению мельчайших недостатков во внешнем виде капитана.

Пеллеон безропотно позволил ему это, а про себя молил его поскорее закончить с процедурой. Он старался думать о чем угодно, только не о том, насколько соблазнительно выглядел Траун в своем наряде, и не о том, что он знал о кружевных трусиках и чулках с поясом. Особенно тяжело было прогнать эти мысли, когда руки Трауна прошлись по его бокам и бедрам, будто бы разглаживая складки на платье. Когда его пальцы как бы случайно прикоснулись к верхнему краю трусиков, Пеллеон еле сдержал резкий вздох. На его счастье, платье было достаточно широким, а белье — достаточно узким, чтобы скрыть растущее возбуждение. Он чувствовал себя до крайности неловко и в то же время сексуально. Рациональная часть его разума вопила в ужасе от происходящего, но той части, которая научилась полностью доверять Трауну, очень хотелось узнать, чем все это закончится.

— Идеально, — пробормотал Траун несколько минут спустя и притянул к себе Пеллеона. — Вы ослепительны.

При других обстоятельствах Пеллеон бы разозлился, но что-то в лице Трауна подсказало ему, что гранд-адмирал говорил совершенно искренне. Какими бы ни были причины поступков и решений Трауна, он определенно был серьезно настроен, и Пеллеон решил принять все как данность, хотя происходящее все же сильно его смущало.

— Спасибо, — ответил он и отвел взгляд.

— Должно быть, вам сейчас очень стыдно, ваш вид и мои слова кажутся вам оскорбительными, но я говорил абсолютно серьезно. Вы великолепно выглядите.

— Я в вас и не сомневался, — ответил Пеллеон. — Но у меня такое чувство, что я не на своем месте, даже, что я немного не в себе, если можно так выразиться.

Из-за искренней улыбки, появившейся на лице Трауна, он стал выглядеть на несколько лет моложе. Это было редкое и по-своему завораживающее зрелище.

— Что-то подобное я и предполагал. Я высоко ценю ваши жертвы и намереваюсь достойно вознаградить вас по возвращении. Ваша помощь выходит далеко за рамки офицерского долга. Это заслуживает похвалы.

Его рука переместилась с бедра Пеллеона на его ладонь. Это простое и невинное прикосновение не должно было оказать особого эффекта, и все же капитан почувствовал разливающееся в душе тепло.

Может быть, все дело было в том, что он слишком долго был один. Вкупе с необычностью ситуации это вполне могло быть причиной его тайного желания, чтобы Траун послал к ситхам свой аукцион и взял его на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности так страстно, чтобы…

От продолжения мысли пришлось отказаться.

Траун поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, а затем и «обручальное кольцо». Он одарил Пеллеона таким многообещающим взглядом, что тому захотелось вернуться к своим неподобающим мечтам.

— Пора идти. Поручения вам и охране я дам по пути.

Во рту у Пеллеона пересохло, в качестве ответа он смог только кивнуть. Он поступит так, как Траун считает нужным. Они покинули номер и встретились со своей охраной. Пеллеон послушно позволил сопроводить себя до спидера.


	3. Chapter 3

Пеллеон был от души рад, что ему досталось простое задание «слушать и наблюдать», при этом изображать красивое безмолвное приложение к Трауну. Сам Траун решил дать волю рукам настолько, что Пеллеону было бы сложно выполнять мыслительную работу. Он все время прикасался к капитану: когда они шли по залу, когда танцевали, когда Траун разговаривал с пышно разодетыми гостями-мужчинами. Пеллеон следовал примеру их супруг: не поднимал головы и взгляда, молчал, ходил за Трауном хвостиком и позволял ему ухаживать за собой.  
  
Он притворялся очень красивой и нарядной живой собственностью гранд-адмирала. Пеллеон не оказал бы никому из прежних своих командиров такого доверия и не позволил бы так с собой обращаться. Отчасти потому, что знал: ни один из них не стал бы с ним церемониться так, как это делал Траун. Не говоря уже о том, что никто из них и близко не мог сравниться с гранд-адмиралом в красоте и умении разжечь желание. Этим вечером гранд-адмирал, похоже, не испытывал никаких угрызений совести из-за (чрезмерной и кое для кого вынужденной) близости. Он прижимался к капитану, по-хозяйски клал руку ему на талию или бедро, создавая видимость  _интимной_  близости.  
  
Это одновременно раздражало Пеллеона и пробуждало в нем желание уединиться с Трауном в каком-нибудь темном углу. В те редкие моменты, когда Траун все же держал руки при себе, Пеллеон ловил себя на мысли, что жаждет его прикосновений. Вопиющее нарушение флотских предписаний, касающихся неуставных отношений. Пеллеон хотел объявить выговор самому себе. Если бы Траун узнал, о чем он думал, то немедленно понизил бы его в должности. «И совершенно заслужено, раз не смог совладать с собой и с привлекательностью своего командира», - напомнил себе Пеллеон. На службе Траун часто спрашивал его мнение по поводу своих решений и поощрял его оспаривать их, если капитан считал их неверными. Пеллеон всегда был рад высказать независимое мнение, но то, что происходило между ними сейчас, грозило положить конец беспристрастности в отношении Трауна. Он решил просить о переводе на другой корабль, если его страхи реализуются. Потому что если Траун узнает правду, чести и репутации Пеллеона будет нанесен непоправимый ущерб.  
  
Капитан уже представлял, как будет скучать по своему кораблю и друзьям. Он мог без преувеличения сказать, что «Химера» была его домом, ее команда — его семьей. Но достойный офицер делает то, что лучше для Империи и его командира, независимо от обуревающих его эмоций.  
  
Печальные думы, должно быть, отразились у него на лице, потому что в перерыве между беседами Траун обеспокоено поглядывал на него. Траун быстро обдумал ситуацию и повел Пеллеона танцевать, чтобы без помех обсудить проблему. По мнению самого Пеллеона, это был не самый лучший ход, поскольку в танце им предстояло находиться очень близко друг к другу и двигаться вместе. Хотя ему нравилось быть рядом с Трауном, сейчас это могло стать проблемой.  
  
— В чем дело? — негромко спросил Траун. — У вас такой вид, будто я потребовал направить ваш корабль вместе со всей командой прямо на солнце.  
  
«Ну и как я должен объяснить суть проблемы?» — подумал Пеллеон.  
  
— Даже не знаю, как вам объяснить, — решил откровенно признаться он. — Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время и место для этого разговора. Но угрозы выполнению моего долга нет.  
  
Траун посмотрел на него так, будто собирался во что бы то ни стало выбить из капитана правду, но, к его огромному облегчению, спустил дело на тормозах.  
  
— Хорошо, как пожелаете, — сказал он.  
  
Пеллеон понадеялся, что на этом инцидент был исчерпан. Ему бы очень не хотелось, чтобы Траун позже выпытывал у него подробности.  
  
Не считая верности долгу и командиру, Траун больше всего ценил в своих подчиненных честность. В сложившихся обстоятельствах Пеллеон не знал, как можно проявить честность и открытость, при этом не оскорбив гранд-адмирала. Крайне неуважительным было само наличие подобных мыслей по отношению к нему, что уж говорить про их озвучивание.  
  
Больше они не возвращались к этому разговору. Но после него Траун стал еще более внимательным и предупредительным по отношению к Пеллеону. Он стремился поддержать капитана, видимо, не подозревая, какая это для него пытка. Стоило Пеллеону слишком погрузиться в свои мысли, Траун тут же прижимал его к себе и клал руку ему на талию или бедро, будто повторяя ставший привычным ритуал поправления одежды. Это нехитрое действие оказывало успокаивающий эффект.  
  
После завершения аукциона они вернулись в отель. Траун отпустил охрану, за исключением тех, кто остался дежурить в гостиной, и проследовал в спальню. Пеллеон стоял у окна и смотрел на сияющие огни города внизу, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. О возвращении Трауна ему сообщили тихие шаги сзади. Притушенный свет в комнате не позволял рассмотреть отражение в окне, но Пеллеон и так знал, как они смотрятся вместе. Траун нерешительно прикоснулся к нему, очевидно пытаясь понять, имеют ли его действия какое-либо отношение к внезапной перемене настроения Пеллеона. Но на этот раз вместо того, чтобы по-хозяйски расположить руки у него на бедрах, Траун крепко обнял его сзади и прижал к себе. Объятие было уверенное, но не настолько сильное, что не позволило бы Пеллеону освободиться, если бы он того захотел.  
  
Пеллеон вздохнул, позволил себе откинуться и прижаться к гранд-адмиралу. Несколько минут они стояли не шевелясь. Затем Траун осторожно развернул Пеллеона к себе, все еще гадая о причинах возникших на вечере затруднений. Если бы он не выглядел таким встревоженным, капитан сумел бы сдержаться и промолчать. Но это был явно не тот случай, и Пеллеон чувствовал, что больше не может скрывать правду. Если он соврет сейчас, а Траун позже докопается до истины сам, то последствия будут катастрофическими. Уже не будет иметь значения, насколько обеспокоенным он выглядел тем вечером. Гранд-адмирал сурово наказывал тех, кто осмеливался лгать ему, и Пеллеон не имел ни малейшего желания встречаться с расстрельной командой.  
  
— Если снимете линзы, я все вам расскажу, — Пеллеон решил прекратить их взаимные мучения.  
  
От страха перед возможными последствиями его сердце пропустило удар. Он присел на край кровати, пока Траун вытаскивал линзы и убирал их в маленькую коробочку. Затем он подошел к кровати и сел рядом. Взгляд знакомых светящихся глаз придал Пеллеону храбрости.  
  
— У вас такой вид, будто готовитесь к казни, — поделился своими наблюдениями Траун. — Капитан, я сильно сомневаюсь, что за время нашей миссии вы умудрились совершить измену Империи.  
  
— Вы правы,— со вздохом ответил Пеллеон.  
  
Он не хотел видеть реакцию Трауна на свое признание и посмотрел на свои руки. Так было проще признаться во всем.  
  
— И все же я пойму, если вы посчитаете нужным наказать меня или перевести на другое судно из-за того, что я собираюсь сказать. Я приму и поддержу любое ваше решение.  
  
Траун накрыл его ладонь своей и тихо сказал:  
  
— Что бы ни случилось, это не катастрофа. И я вряд ли пересмотрю свое мнение, особенно когда дело касается вас.  
  
Пеллеон был вынужден напомнить себе, что Траун не мог в точности знать его мысли, и задушил слабую надежду, которая поселилась в нем после слов гранд-адмирала. Неуставные отношения порицались и сурово карались еще со времен Старой Республики. Этот запрет всю жизнь преследовал Пеллеона и дважды помешал ему получить желанное повышение по службе. Хотя в основном он предпочитал женщин, но иногда не мог устоять и перед некоторыми мужчинами. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, заставил себя взглянуть Трауну в глаза. Может статься, что он делает это в последний раз.  
  
— Я… — начал он и запнулся, в последний момент решив перефразировать свою речь.  
  
Если бы он не был уверен, что рано или поздно Траун узнает правду и накажет его за ее сокрытие, он бы промолчал. Но он знал Трауна в достаточной степени, чтобы понять: чистосердечное признание — это единственный шанс выйти из сложившегося положения с честью.   
  
— Я испытываю сильное влечение к вам. Это отвлекает от работы.  
  
Пеллеон отвернулся, не в силах вынести вида одного из тех вариантов реакции Трауна, которые он успел себе представить. Он ожидал немедленного разжалования. Или же он мог столкнуться с какой-нибудь из разновидностей гнева. Например, с самой пугающей, холодной яростью, которая крайне редко посещала Трауна. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Траун нежно возьмет его за подбородок и повернет его голову к себе.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он таким тоном, будто только что решил все проблемы.  
  
Пеллеон изумленно моргнул, а затем нахмурился. Это еще что за реакция такая?  
  
— Сэр? — спросил он, всем видом выражая свою озадаченность.  
  
Траун провел пальцем по его щеке.  
  
— Я сказал, что это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я бы даже сказал, прекрасно.  
  
Пеллеону показалось, что он сошел с ума.  
  
— Вы не сердитесь на меня?  
  
— Нет. А должен? — ответил Траун.   
  
Теперь он казался озадаченным.  
  
— То, что я сказал, противоречит уставу, — пояснил Пеллеон, все еще ошарашенный реакцией Трауна.  
  
Его ремарка помогла гранд-адмиралу полностью осознать суть проблемы. Он еще больше удивил своего капитана, тихо рассмеявшись.  
  
— Да, понимаю. Но вы кое о чем забываете, — сообщил ему Траун. — Сейчас я — самый высокопоставленный офицер во всем имперском флоте. А значит я создаю правила и могу изменять или отменять любые предписания, которые сочту глупыми, бесполезными или устаревшими.  
  
— Хотите сказать, что вы отменили запрет, который существовал на флоте чуть ли не со дня его образования?  
  
Улыбка на лице Трауна ясно давала понять, что он очень доволен и горд собой.  
  
— Теперь это моя Империя, — напомнил он. — Если неуставные отношения не сказываются на работе, не вижу в них ничего дурного. Более того, я прогнозирую, что в долгосрочной перспективе отмена данного запрета положительно скажется на работе команды. Хотя бы потому, что это сделает людей счастливыми.   
  
Он приблизился к Пеллеону и прижался лбом к его лбу.  
  
— Меня точно сделает.  
  
— Вы изменили устав и притащили меня сюда со скрытой целью соблазнения, не так ли? — решительно спросил Пеллеон, еще не решивший, льстит ли ему это, стоит ли ему впечатлиться или все же следует рассердиться.  
  
— Это не было моей основной целью, — заверил Траун и положил руку ему на бедро. — Скорее, приятным дополнительным заданием.  
  
Пеллеон вздрогнул от его прикосновения, а также от мысли о том, что Траун знает, что на нем надето. Хитрец неспроста выбрал для него такое белье, дорогие наряды и украшения.  
  
— Что насчет игр с переодеванием? — спросил Пеллеон, в то время как рука Трауна начала плавное движение вверх по его бедру.  
  
— Вы — один из самых известных и уважаемых офицеров флота. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы вас узнали, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к маскировке, — с хитрой улыбочкой объяснил Траун. — Кроме того, это была отличная возможность для вас попробовать что-то новое, сбросить на время груз ответственности, а для меня — шанс побаловать вас. К сожалению, мне редко выпадает такая возможность.  
  
Пеллеон не верил своим ушам.  
  
— И конечно же, все это никак не связано с возможностью самолично выбрать каждую вещь, которая будет на мне надета.  
  
После такого открытого обвинения Трауну хватило совести немного смутиться.  
  
— Думаю, некоторая связь здесь имеется, — он был вынужден признать очевидное. — Вы сомневаетесь в моем вкусе?  
  
— Я сомневаюсь в вашем выборе нижнего белья.  
  
Гранд-адмирал фыркнул и улыбнулся.  
  
— Тем не менее, вы его надели, правда? Я выбрал этот комплект, основываясь на том, что знаю о вашем вкусе в одежде. Скажите, капитан, вам была приятна мысль о том, что мне известно, что на вас надето? Я чувствовал ваше возбуждение сегодня вечером. Дело было в этом белье?  
  
«Значит, он все-таки заметил», — подумал Пеллеон, покраснел и отвернулся.  
  
— Возможно. Самую малость, — выдавил он.  
  
— Капитан, вы же знаете, что лгать мне бесполезно, — строго напомнил ему Траун. — Я провел рукой по краю вашего белья и почувствовал, как вы вздрогнули. Вы осознали, что сделали это? Или были слишком поглощены тем, чтобы сдержать любой грозящий вырваться звук?  
  
В подтверждение своих слов Траун провел рукой по краю надетых на Пеллеоне трусиков так же, как он сделал это ранее тем же вечером. Капитан закрыл глаза и вздрогнул сильнее, чем в тот раз. Пожалуй, сейчас его тело еще больше хотело прикосновений.  
  
— Нет, — едва слышно произнес он.  
  
— Я выбрал этот комплект, потому что знал, как он вам понравится, и потому что хотел посмотреть, как вы будете в нем выглядеть.   
  
Пеллеон прикусил губу и опустил голову на плечо Трауна. Его ухо оказалось рядом с губами гранд-адмирала, который продолжил:  
  
— Хочу разложить вас на кровати в этом роскошном платье и драгоценностях. Хочу ласкать языком ваш член через кружево трусиков. Если позволите. Правила всегда казались мне скорее руководством к действию, чем непреложной истиной. И, как вы знаете, я привык много работать, чтобы получить то, чего хочу.  
  
«Если это то, чего хочет Траун…» — подумал Пеллеон и окончил мысль вслух:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо? — спросил Траун. — Боюсь, вам придется уточнить свои пожелания.  
  
Пеллеон прикинул, что вряд ли ему еще когда-нибудь доведется попробовать нечто подобное. Ради такого случая Траун не побоялся изменить флотские предписания, а его предложение, несомненно, было соблазнительным. В компании Трауна ночь будет интересной и незабываемой. Пеллеон решил, что заодно сможет утолить свое любопытство относительно грима гранд-адмирала. А тревоги о проблемах в их рабочих отношениях он отложил на завтра.  
  
— Давайте сделаем это. Я хочу попробовать.  
  
— Прекрасно, — пробормотал Траун. — Очень хорошо, капитан.  
  
— Гилад, — поправил его Пеллеон. — Давайте оставим звания за дверью спальни. Да и мой наряд не слишком похож на капитанскую форму.  
  
— Тогда просто Траун, — с улыбкой ответил ему Траун.  
  
Пеллеон кивнул, схватил его за пиджак и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Поцелуй был хорош и стал еще лучше, когда Траун обхватил Пеллеона руками и опустил его на кровать. Он оторвался от губ Гилада ровно настолько, сколько ему потребовалось, чтобы снять пиджак и закинуть его на спинку кровати. Затем он снова вернулся к поцелуям, попутно устраиваясь между ног Пеллеона и осторожно задирая подол его платья, чтобы не порвать дорогую ткань. Гилад прижимал его к себе и сделал вывод, что если первый поцелуй был хорош, то второй был в разы лучше. В умении целоваться Траун оказался таким же, как в умении планировать наступательные операции: опытным и внимательным. Как только он обнаруживал, что доставляло Пеллеону особое удовольствие, он принимался за изучение и повторение движений. Вскоре он нашел правильную последовательность укусов и поцелуев, которую и применил на губах и шее любовника.  
  
Все это невероятно возбуждало Пеллеона. Особенно пикантным ему казалось то, что сейчас Траун напоминал привычного себя только глазами. Происходящее казалось Пеллеону практически сексом с незнакомцем, и он спрашивал себя, испытывает ли Траун сходное чувство. Он пытался на ощупь расстегнуть рубашку, и в конце концов его попытки увенчались успехом. Он снял с Трауна рубашку и бросил ее на пол. Он закрыл глаза и провел пальцами по груди и животу Трауна. Если бы не проклятый грим, Пеллеон смог бы узнать, как выглядят чиссы, когда занимаются сексом. Меняется ли цвет их кожи на несколько полутонов от прикосновений и прилива крови или остается равномерного бледно-синего цвета?   
  
Пока Пеллеон строил догадки в области ксенобиологии, Траун уже успел задрать длинную юбку его платья. Сперва он полностью игнорировал чулки и удерживающий пояс, уделяя все свое внимание неприкрытым кружевом участкам кожи на бедрах Пеллеона. Пеллеон прервал поцелуй со страстным вздохом. Этой реакции Трауну хватило, чтобы грациозно соскользнуть с кровати и удобно расположиться между разведенных ног Гилада. Сперва он проложил дорожку поцелуев вдоль кружевной кромки чулок, затем прошелся по поддерживавшему их поясу. Он целовал бедра и выписывал на них языком собственные узоры, постепенно поднимаясь вверх, до тех пор, пока не добрался до трусиков.   
  
Пеллеон помнил, что за дверью их спальни дежурит охрана, а потому старался не шуметь. Единственными звуками с его стороны были прерывистые вздохи. Траун решил проверить его способность держать себя в руках и провел языком по шелку и кружеву трусиков. Он прошелся языком по яичкам Пеллеона, попеременно уделяя внимание каждому из них. Гилад был несказанно рад своей проницательности, утром подсказавшей ему избавиться от лишней растительности на теле. Траун нагло дразнил его, почти откровенно издевался, нарочито медленно скользя языком по кружевным трусикам. Пеллеон скомкал в руках простыни и едва слышно выругался, когда горячее дыхание Трауна переместилось с яичек на его член, скрытый под кружевом.  
  
Когда его губы добрались до головки члена, Гилад не смог сдержать стона, хотя и постарался приглушить его. Траун довольно заурчал при виде влажной налитой головки, выступавшей из-под края трусиков. Он провел по ней языком и издал звук, какой люди обычно издают, попробовав редкий деликатес или очень вкусное блюдо. Именно такая ассоциация появилась у Пеллеона. Он никак не ожидал услышать этот звук от того, кто только что слизал его предэякулят, словно большой кот.  
  
Более сильное прикосновение языка к головке заставило Пеллеона выгнуться на кровати. В этот момент Траун отодвинулся и снова переключился на член. Он водил по нему языком вверх и вниз, останавливаясь только до того, чтобы поцеловать или облизать яички. Кружево мешало в полной мере ощутить жар прикосновений языка, и Пеллеон мучительно хотел избавиться от своих трусиков. В то же время ему  _чертовски_  нравилось, когда Траун дразнил его.  
  
— Траун! — задыхаясь, прошипел Пеллеон, когда чисс провел языком по внутренней стороне его бедра.  
  
— Как-нибудь я бы хотел проверить, смогу ли заставить тебя кончить только от этих ласк, — будничным тоном сообщил Траун. — Но сейчас я предпочту более традиционные техники.  
  
С этими словами он стащил с Пеллеона трусики. Тот особенно и не возражал, особенно после того, как обнаружил, что чисс мастерски владеет техникой глубоко минета. За исключением нечасто встречавшихся на его жизненном пути профессионалов этого дела, никто из партнеров и партнерш Пеллеона не был на это способен. Он подозревал, что дело заключалось в незначительных отличиях в физиологии людей и чиссов. Траун издал какой-то звук, похожий на урчание, из-за возникшей вибрации в его горле Пеллеон чуть не кончил. Видимо, почувствовав близость его оргазма — или зная о том эффекте, какой имеет эта техника, — Траун отстранился и сжал пальцами член Гилада у основания. Обоим потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
— Присядь, давай снимем с тебя платье и шарф, — сказал Траун.

Гилад подчинился и поспешил принять вертикальное положение. Траун аккуратно снял с него шарф и расстегнул молнию на платье. Дорогой наряд скользнул на пол, и Пеллеон переступи через него. На нем остался только парик, драгоценности, сравнимые стоимостью с планетой, и черные чулки с поясом. Он чувствовал себя довольно глупо в таком виде, но ровно до того момента, как увидел выражение лица Трауна. Он выглядел не только возбужденным и завороженным. Траун смотрел на Пеллеона так, будто он был последним уцелевшим произведением искусства в галактике. Такое выражение лица Пеллеон видел у него только раз, когда они обнаружили «Сумерки Килликов» на Татуине.  
  
Польщенный, Гилад позволил Трауну осмотреть себя со всех сторон. Вдоволь налюбовавшись им, Траун притянул Пеллеона в горячий поцелуй. Но помимо страсти Гилад чувствовал в нем что-то еще, но никак не мог понять, что именно.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Траун, когда их поцелуй прервался.  
  
Он провел рукой по влажному, блестящему от слюны члену Пеллеона и прижался к нему. Гилад посчитал момент подходящим, чтобы расплатиться с ним за прежние издевательства. Он расстегнул брюки Трауна и обхватил пальцами его член. После первого же стона Трауна он опустился перед ним на колени. Даже в полутьме спальни Пеллеон смог заметить, что грим не покрывает все тело чисса. Его возбужденный член оказался красивого темно-лилового цвета, своей формой он сильно напоминал человеческий орган, притом весьма внушительного размера. Пеллеон не смог перед ним устоять.  
  
Он пару раз провел рукой по всей длине представшего перед ним члена, облизнул губы и, дерзко глядя в красные глаза, поцеловал головку. Он жадно облизал член Трауна. Головка с трудом помещалась во рту Пеллеона, что не мешало ему уделять внимание всему остальному. Он крепко держал толстый член в руке и водил по нему языком, нежно целовал, скользил по нему губами вверх и вниз. Хотя Пеллеон не был таким же наблюдательным, как Траун, обычно он подмечал достаточно деталей и сейчас решил применить свои таланты. Если Траун давал понять, что какая-то ласка доставляла ему особо острое наслаждение, Гилад сразу повторял ее. Пеллеон чередовал ласки руками и языком.  
  
Несколько минут спустя он услышал, как Траун прошипел сквозь зубы что-то на незнакомом языке, а затем отстранил Гилада от себя. Они слились в страстном, голодном поцелуе. Прервав поцелуй, Траун несильно толкнул Пеллеона на кровать и снял брюки, попутно извлекая нечто из кармана. Гилад отполз к изголовью, увлекая за собой Трауна, и откинулся на подушки. Сквозь вздохи и тяжелое дыхание во время поцелуев Пеллеон различил знакомый звук открывающегося тюбика со смазкой. Он шире раздвинул ноги, давая Трауну возможность устроиться поудобнее и заняться подготовкой. Если бы Гилад не был занят поцелуями, он наделал бы достаточно шума, чтобы перепуганные охранники ворвались в спальню в самый неподходящий момент. Реклама утверждала, что в номерах была прекрасная звукоизоляция, но невозможно установить, насколько это соответствовало действительности.  
  
Траун медленно растягивал Пеллеона, в то время как тот впивался в его губы и гладил его член. Когда он решил, что Гилад достаточно подготовлен, то мягко убрал его руку со своего члена, чтобы щедро покрыть его смазкой. Пеллеон смотрел на него жадным, голодным взглядом. Траун осторожно поднял его ноги, закинул их себе на плечи и начал входить в тело партнера. Вначале Пеллеон думал, что из этой затеи ничего не выйдет, что член Трауна просто не поместится в нем. Он старался максимально расслабиться, впуская в себя сперва крупную головку, а затем и весь толстый член.  
  
Полностью погрузившись в тело Пеллеона, Траун бережно опустил его ноги и прильнул к его губам. Он обхватил его член и начал нежно ласкать его, так, что головка время от времени касалась мягких кружев на поясе. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, Пеллеон вздрагивал от удовольствия и крепче цеплялся за Трауна. Чисс долго не решался двигаться, давая ему время привыкнуть к ощущениям. И Гилад был ему за это благодарен, поскольку он уже много лет не был с мужчиной. Он постарался устроиться поудобнее и подобрать более удобный угол проникновения. Его движения заставили Трауна тихо застонать. Пеллеон обнаружил, что ему очень нравится этот звук. Он на пробу сжался вокруг члена Трауна.  
  
От этого давление на его простату сразу возросло. Пальцы у него на ногах поджались от удовольствия, и Пеллеон страстно поцеловал Трауна, пытаясь заглушить свой стон. Он покрывал поцелуями шею и плечи Трауна, а вскоре осмелел настолько, что обеими руками схватился за его задницу.  
  
— Все в порядке, — прошептал Пеллеон. — Начинай двигаться.  
  
Ему не надо было просить дважды. Сперва движения Трауна были едва заметными, всего на несколько сантиметров вперед-назад. За это время Пеллеон успел привыкнуть к ощущению члена внутри себя. Такой темп только сильнее распалял его.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Траун куда-то в шею Гилада. — Тебе не больно?  
  
Пеллеон отрицательно покачал головой и двинул бедрами навстречу Трауну с тихим стоном.  
  
— Все хорошо, — с трудом ответил он и притянул чисса ближе. — Ты можешь двигаться резче.  
  
Губы Трауна нежно соприкоснулись с губами Пеллеона. Чисс повиновался и почти полностью вышел из тела Гилада.  
  
— Вот так? — спросил он.  
  
Пеллеону мог бы сказать «Да», если бы Траун решился глубже войти в него. Но вместо этого он лишь дразнил Гилада, входя в него всего на пару сантиметров. Однако и этого было достаточно, чтобы все время задевать простату Пеллеона. Взгляды любовников встретились, и Траун усмехнулся. Пеллеон пытался вынудить его двигаться сильнее и глубже, прижимал его к себе руками и ногами. Но Траун ухватил его за запястья, закинул их ему за голову и прижал к кровати. При этом он умудрился не повредить роскошные браслеты с бриллиантами на руках Пеллеона. Гилад не был уверен в обуревавших его чувствах, не знал, что с ними делать. Ему было непросто переварить мысль о том, что его трахают в женской одежде. Утратив возможность пользоваться руками, он почувствовал себя еще более странно.  
  
Траун наконец решился двигаться резко и глубоко. Пеллеон закрыл глаза и прилагал большие усилия к тому, чтобы не стонать слишком громко.  
  
— Гилад, ты дрожишь. Если бы ты только знал, как великолепно сейчас выглядишь, в кружевах, в этих драгоценностях. Ты будто создан, чтобы принимать мой член.  
  
«Да неужели?» — подумал Пеллеон.  
  
Он попытался вырваться из цепкой хватки Трауна, но тот держал крепко. Казалось, он даже не заметил его попыток освободиться. Пеллеон постарался представить, на что еще способен Траун с такой-то силой, например, смог бы он поднять его на руки или переворачивать и всячески перемещать во время секса.  
  
Ответ на последнюю часть вопроса Гилад получил скорее, чем рассчитывал. Траун еще несколько минут мучил его медленными и короткими толчками, а затем отстранился. Слабый стон протеста от потери контакта сорвался с губ Пеллеона, Траун заглушил его поцелуем.  
  
— На живот, — приказал он, отпустил руки Пеллеона и перевернул его сам, когда посчитал, что капитан выполняет его приказ недостаточно быстро.  
  
Этот маневр показался Гиладу намного более возбуждающим, чем он ожидал. Он стоял на коленях, и Траун нежным, но не терпящим возражений жестом надавил ему на плечи, вынуждая зарыться лицом в подушки. Такая поза давала чиссу отличный обзор на задницу Пеллеона и позволяла ему делать с ней все, что ему заблагорассудится. Траун потянулся за смазкой и вылил щедрое ее количество на задницу Гилада. Тот вздрогнул сперва от соприкосновения прохладной жидкости с разгоряченной кожей, затем из-за ее контраста с теплом пальцев Трауна. Он дразнил Гилада, вводя в него сразу три пальца, распределяя смазку, задевая все чувствительные точки внутри него. Но и знаменитое чисское терпение имело свои пределы: вскоре Траун пристроился позади Пеллеона и вошел в него на всю длину.  
  
Пеллеон пришел к выводу, что находиться в такой позе ему удобнее, к тому же она позволяла Трауну двигаться свободнее и глубже. Подтверждением последнего тезиса стало то, что чисс сразу же задал быстрый темп, о котором ранее так мечтал Гилад. Его пальцы впивались в бок и бедро Пеллеона поверх украшавших их кружев. Гилад не стеснялся отвечать на его прикосновения, двигаться навстречу его сильным толчкам. Соблюдать тишину становилось все сложнее, поскольку член Трауна входил в него под идеальным углом, задевая простату с такой силой и частотой, о каких можно было только мечтать. Пеллеон знал, что в таком темпе он долго не продержится.

Вероятно, Траун находился в похожем состоянии. Он положил руку Пеллеону на грудь и прижал к себе, помогая ему приподняться. Теперь они оба стояли на коленях, Гилад откинулся на грудь Трауну. Чисс воспользовался близостью тела партнера, чтобы целовать и кусать его шею и плечи, украшая их засосами, которые позже легко скроет имперская форма. Одной рукой Траун удерживал Пеллеона и ласкал его соски, другой обхватил его член и начал двигать ею в такт свои толчкам.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, Гилад, — прошептал он и провел языком по шее Пеллеона. — Хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь, одетый в это белье и драгоценности, пока я тебя трахаю.  
  
«Если он продолжит говорить в таком духе, он своего добьется,» — успел подумать Гилад и начал со страстью насаживаться на член Трауна. Он чувствовал, что оргазм уже близок, его сознание заволокло туманом желания. Все, что сейчас имело для него значение, это необходимость кончить - и сделать это по возможности тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимание охраны в гостиной. Траун провел пальцем по чувствительной головке его члена, и Пеллеон больше не мог сдерживаться.  
  
Его тело напряглось и выгнулось дугой, когда он кончил с тихим шипением. Он закинул руку назад и вцепился Трауну в волосы, пытаясь притянуть его ближе. Траун продолжал бешено вбиваться в его тело и ласкать его член, растягивая для Гилада удовольствие от оргазма. Вскоре он и сам кончил, яростно толкаясь в Пеллеона. Гиладу показалось, что консистенция и объем его спермы несколько отличаются от типичных для мужчин человеческой расы. Будто угадав ход его мыслей и желая предоставить больше материала для сравнения, Траун поднес испачканную в семени руку к груди Пеллеона и вытер ее. При этом он нашептывал ему на ухо, как  _восхитительно_  он выглядел с каплями спермы на теле и надетом на нем дорогом колье.  
  
Какое-то время они на двигались, пытаясь отдышаться. Траун крепко прижимал к себе Пеллеона, целовал его плечи и шею. Затем, осторожно поддерживая, помог ему опуститься на живот и вышел из него. Появившиеся ощущения показались Пеллеону странными: задница немного болела, но самым удивительным было то, что он вдруг почувствовал непривычную пустоту внутри себя. Еще ничего в жизни Пеллеон не хотел так сильно, как снова почувствовать большой член Трауна внутри себя.  
  
— Не хочешь привести себя в порядок? — спросил Траун, слезая с кровати.  
  
Он помог Пеллеону встать и дойти до ванной (помощь была принята с благодарностью), где они остановились напротив зеркала. Гилад оглядел себя и увидел, как сперма вытекает из него, оставляя следы на бедрах и чулках, которые удержались на месте только благодаря поясу. Это зрелище заставило его содрогнуться и покраснеть.  
  
— Посмотри на себя, — прошептал ему на ухо Траун и крепко обнял. — Весь перепачкался в сперме, даже на колье попало. Твой внешний вид — просто катастрофа.  
  
Насчет этого Траун был прав: парик Пеллеона безнадежно растрепался, украшения сбились с мест и перепутались, а на колье стоимостью в несколько миллионов красовалось несколько беловатых капель биологического происхождения. Гилад выглядел измотанным и удовлетворенным. И на этот раз он не сомневался в том, насколько хорошо на нем сидят чулки и пояс. Судя по тому, как нежно пальцы Трауна поглаживали кружево на чулках и поясе, он тоже остался доволен увиденным.  
  
Траун поцеловал Пеллеона и решил помочь ему избавиться от комплекта. Он отстегнул чулки, снял их и собрал языком остатки спермы, оставившие потеки на бедрах Гилада. Пеллеон едва мог дышать, наблюдая за этим зрелищем. Напоследок Траун провел языком по все еще крайне чувствительному члену Гилада, поднялся и включил душ со словами:  
— Позволь мне привести тебя в порядок.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро следующего дня было занимательным. Когда они ложились спать (после сногсшибательного секса в душе), голова Пеллеона покоилась на плече Трауна. Однако утром Гилад обнаружил себя лежащим на боку. Рука Трауна медленно поглаживала его левое бедро. Траун обнимал его и целовал его шею сзади. От внимания Пеллеона не ускользнул и возбужденный член, прижатый к его заднице. Пеллеон сладко застонал, ощущая тепло тела любовника, и, повернув голову, посмотрел на Трауна.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он.

Рука переместилась с бедра на его полувставший член и деликатно прошлась по нему.

— Доброе утро, — ответил Траун. — Я подумал, что нам следует с максимальной пользой провести оставшееся время на планете.

Свои слова он подчеркнул, прижавшись к Пеллеону с недвусмысленными намерениями. Гилад почувствовал, что полностью проснулся.

— Отличная идея, — сказал он и двинул бедрами навстречу руке Трауна. — Я полностью ее поддерживаю.

— Хочешь еще? — прошептал Траун ему на ухо.

— Да, — ответил Пеллеон.

Траун одарил его особо удачным движением руки, заставившим его приглушенно застонать, и потянулся за смазкой. Он выдавил достаточное количество себе на пальцы и занялся подготовкой Пеллеона. С учетом их вчерашней активности, это не заняло много времени. Траун провел рукой по своему члену, затем передвинул левую ногу Пеллеона в более удобную для проникновения позицию и вошел в него.

Секс был медленным, почти ленивым. Траун нежно скользил руками по телу Пеллеона, двигался неспеша, растягивая удовольствие обоих. Когда они кончили и уже выбирались из кровати, комлинк Трауна запищал.

— Гранд-адмирал? Сэр, вы просили разбудить вас ровно в 7 часов, — сообщил голос лейтенанта Рал.

— Спасибо, лейтенант, мы уже проснулись.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Траун выключил комлинк и повернулся к Пеллеону.

— Если мы опять пойдем в душ вместе, боюсь, это займет очень много времени, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Иди первым.

— Есть, сэр, — шутливо ответил Пеллеон.

Это был их последний день на планете, и у Трауна были на него большие планы. Каким бы уставшим ни чувствовал себя Пеллеон, он решил сопровождать гранд-адмирала. Отчасти потому, что это был последний день, когда он мог открыто быть близок с ним. Стоя в душе, Пеллеон думал о том, какими будут их отношения по возвращении на «Химеру».

Продолжится ли их роман или его придется отложить до окончания войны? Не создаст ли он неудобств для Трауна? Если запрет на неуставные отношения такого рода снят, означает ли это, что им не придется скрывать их отношения? Пеллеон не сомневался, что им придется столкнуться с политическими последствиями своего романа, что негативно скажется на их авторитете. А если Траун решит повысить Пеллеона в звании (вероятность этого он сам оценивал не слишком высоко), поверит ли кто-нибудь, что это было сделано за его заслуги перед Империей, а не за постельные победы? Поверит ли в этом сам Пеллеон? Траун не имел привычки раздавать повышения, основываясь на личных отношениях, но люди все равно будут судачить об этом. Сейчас Пеллеона был очень уважаемой фигурой во флоте. Его равно ценили другие капитаны и его подчиненные, вплоть до последнего энсина. Если Траун повысит его, начнутся проблемы, но Пеллеон не сомневался, что гранд-адмирал всегда знает, что делает, и все просчитывает на много ходов вперед. Капитану оставалось только довериться ему в принятии решения, признать ли открыто их роман, держать его в тайне или вовсе отложить до лучших времен.

От мыслей о возможном будущем у него защемило сердце, к тому же, он посчитал, что уже слишком долго занимает ванную. Пеллеон выключил воду и морально приготовился провести еще один день в парике, макияже, красивых нарядах и украшениях, которыми его пожелает снабдить Траун.

\- - -  
Остаток дня прошел без происшествий, и Пеллеон был рад, что все возвращаются с задания невредимыми и с ценным произведением искусства на руках. Траун тоже был доволен, а это было для капитана важнее всего. Путь к точке встречи с «Химерой» должен был занять девять часов. Два из них Траун и Пеллеон потратили на то, чтобы избавиться от своих поднадоевших маскировок. Переодевшись в форму, Пеллеон почувствовал себя намного увереннее. Из одежда неуставного образца на нем остались только вчерашние кружевные трусики. Траун отозвал его в сторону и попросил их не снимать. Эта просьба вселила в Пеллеона надежду на скорое повторение приятных событий прошлой ночи.

Их охранники были измотаны, и Траун отправил их отсыпаться в небольшие каюты корабля, на котором они летели. Гранд-адмирал и капитан остались вдовем и могли провести остаток пути в беседе, не боясь что ее подслушают. Они решили пренебречь формальностями. Траун удобно расположился в кресле пилота, Пеллеон занял место рядом с ним. Первые полтора часа Траун инструктировал Пеллеона о том, что написать, а о чем умолчать в его рапорте о происходившем на планете. Никто, кроме них и шести оперативников, не должен знать о подробностях работы капитана под прикрытием. 

После того, как разговор был окончен, они провели время в молчаливом любовании друг другом. Пеллеон несказанно радовался возвращению привычного глазу облика гранд-адмирала. О его гриме напоминала только черная краска, въевшаяся в волосы. Хотя этот цвет не так уж сильно отличался от естественного темно-синего. Внешность чисса многим могла бы показаться тревожной или пугающей, но Пеллеон предпочитал видеть перед собой это лицо, а не отдаленно похожего на него незнакомца. Капитан оставил за Трауном право первому нарушить царившее вокруг них уютное молчание. Он остро понимал необходимость обсудить их отношения до возвращения на «Химеру». Тогда они будут лишены возможности обстоятельно поговорить из-за обязанности по управлению кораблем, а в случае Трауна — Империей.

— Я обдумал события прошлой ночи и причины, побудившие меня взять тебя с собой на это задание. Если ты не против, я хотел бы продолжить то, что мы начали, — с серьезным видом сказал Траун. — Нечасто мне удается встретить кого-то, кому я мог бы полностью доверять, а взаимная симпатия возникает еще реже.

Пеллеон смотрел на него, обдумывая свой ответ. Траун ценил честность, и капитан не мог позволить себе оскорбить его ложью.

— Я бы тоже этого хотел, но у меня есть некоторые сомнения по поводу нашего положения в глазах общества. Ты наверняка уже думал об этом, но на всякий случай я бы хотел все прояснить.

Появившаяся на губах гранд-адмирала улыбка говорила о том, что Пеллеон был прав в своей догадке.

— Под сомнениями ты, вероятно, подразумеваешь вопрос о том, стоит ли на афишировать наши отношения. Я прав?

— Да. У любого принятого решения будут последствия, но я верю, что ты поступишь так, как будет лучше. Прежде всего, лучше для Империи.

— Это решение зависит не только от меня. Оно затрагивает и твою личную жизнь и карьеру. В наших отношениях на настаиваю на абсолютном равноправии и прошу тебя тоже принять участие в выборе верного решения.

Это звучало многообещающе. Пеллеон посмотрел на руки Трауна и заметил, что тот еще не снял «обручальное кольцо». Впрочем, Гилад тоже оставил свое. Тогда он просто забыл о нем, а сейчас упоминание об этом казалось неуместным.

— Спасибо, - сказал он и улыбнулся. — В таком случае, нам, вероятно, стоит сравнить наши приоритеты.

— Согласен, - отозвался Траун. — Что для тебя является наивысшим приоритетом, Гилад?

Пеллеон глубоко вздохнул. Он думал об этом весь день и в конце концов смог составить четкий список.

— Прежде всего — Империя и безопасность ее граждан, которых мы поклялись защищать. Миллиарды жизней зависят от тебя, особенно сейчас, когда наша территория растет день ото дня. Ничто не должно это помешать. Я не хочу компрометировать тебя или мешать тебе выполнять свою работу.

Улыбка на лице Трауна была такой теплой и ободряющей, что Пеллеон на пару секунд отвел взгляд. У него стало слишком тепло на душе от этого зрелища.

— Полностью согласен, — сказал Траун. — Но ты не будешь мне помехой, поверь. Ты и раньше отвлекал меня от работы, но только потому, что знал, что мне необходимо это отвлечение, чтобы потом лучше сосредоточиться и взглянуть на проблему свежим взглядом. Не вижу никаких причин, почему это должно измениться теперь. И должен сказать, ты отлично умеешь сдерживать свои желания, если они, как ты считаешь, могут помешать мне.

— Возможно, — признал Пеллеон. — Моя преданность тебе, флоту и Империи не даст этому случится. И если я буду слишком переживать о том, чтобы не мешать тебе, то не смогу сосредоточиться на управлении кораблем.

— В таком случае, удачно, что мои приоритетом номер два являешься ты, Гилад. Я не позволю тебе игнорировать свои эмоциональные или физические потребности. Кораблем необходимо управлять с максимальной эффективностью, а этого нелегко достигнуть, отвлекаясь. Тебе придется довериться моим суждениям о том, когда ты сам являешься для меня отвлечением.

Просьба показалась Пеллеону логичной, и он согласно кивнул.

— Еще меня беспокоит, что некоторые могут усмотреть в происходящем намеки на фаворитизм. Они могут попытаться поднять бунт. 

— Неужели ты правда подумал, что мы бы скрыть наши отношения? — удивленно спросил Траун, приподняв бровь. — На корабле такого размера, как «Химера», и с таким количеством экипажа все равно не получилось бы прятаться вечно.

— Меня тревожат политические последствия, мы оба знаем, какой ущерб репутации могут нанести слухи.

Пеллеон слишком хорошо помнил, с каким успехом К'баот развернул свою маленькую компанию по подрыванию авторитета Трауна. После тех слухов, которые он распускал, и событий у Билбринджи капитан потратил массу времени и усилий на восстановление боевого духа команды «Химеры». Сейчас в ответ на его возражение Траун только покачал головой.

— Я не согласен. Если мы будем вести себя достаточно открыто по этому поводу, ущерб для репутаций будет минимальным. Если мы дадим людям понять, что стыдимся чего-то или нам есть, что скрывать, это не сыграет нам на руку. Кроме того, я считаю, что сперва требовать от подчиненных честности и открытости, а затем скрывать что-то от них, было бы в высшей степени некрасиво. Это вызвало бы брожение умов, что в конечном итоге может помешать достижению высшей цели. Империя уже получила всю необходимую политическую поддержку, финансовая ситуация стабильна и постепенно улучшается. Сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы показать гражданам, что мы тоже люди.

— Хочешь использовать наши отношения — что бы из них не вышло — в качестве демонстрации близости с народом?

Годы службы на флоте с ее интригами и запретами подсказывали Пеллеону, что делать этого не следовало, но широкой публике не стоило знать о его сомнениях. Софету моффов тоже, хотя Траун лично утверждал каждого кандидата, в основном ориентируясь на преданность Империи. Пеллеон не доверял никому из них, опасаясь мятежа, хотя его отношение к ним никак не было связано с тем фактом, что впервые в истории Империи две трети моффов не были людьми. Некоторые из них казались капитану довольно скользкими типами, у других были связи с сомнительными элементами и группировками. Траун видел в них потенциал, который можно употребить на благо Империи, а Пеллеон просто ненавидел иметь с ними дело. 

Но такой уж была обновленная Империя, в которой верность верховному главнокомандующему в сочетании с честностью щедро вознаграждалась. И насколько знал Пеллеон, Траун не утвердил бы именно такой Совет моффов, если только в его намерения изначально не входило капитально их всех подставить. Совет моффов отчитывался только перед гранд-адмиралом, что делало Трауна новым Императором - во всем, кроме титула. Избрание его Императором было только вопросом времени, а потому было разумно употребить это время на выстраивание доверительных отношений с будущими подданными. Прежде мятежные миры заметят перемены в политике Империи, и роман Трауна с Пеллеоном будет восприниматься в положительном ключе. Пеллеон подумал, что к ним могут вернуться в первую очередь планеты, на которых высоко ценятся любовь и семья, затем присоединятся и культуры, воспевающие воинскую романтику в отношениях.

— Именно. Разумеется, это не главный мой аргумент, это всего лишь приятный бонус.

Траун перегнулся через подлокотник своего кресла и положил руку Пеллеону на колено.  
— Если оставить все, что мы обсуждали выше, в стороне, мне бы не хотелось сообщать команде о романе до того, как мы сами со всем разберемся и полностью все для себя проясним. Тем более мне не хотелось бы объявлять об этом до того, что я собираюсь сделать.

— И что же это? — спросил он.

Пеллеон взял Трауна за руку, провел пальцем по его «обручальному кольцу». Траун глубоко вздохнул.

— Я уже давно собирался это сделать, но все время что-то мешало. Я делаю это исключительно с учетом твоих заслуг на службе Империи. Хочу, чтобы ты знал: события прошлой ночи и сегодняшнего утра не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Я принял решение о присуждении тебе звания контр-адмирала, что автоматически сделает тебя вторым человеком в Империи и моим заместителем.

Потрясенный услышанным, Пеллеон долго сидел в молчании. Он слегка приоткрыл рот и с пораженным видом смотрел на своего любовника.

— Я… Спасибо.

Это все, на что он сейчас был способен. Траун тихо рассмеялся, глядя на его реакцию.

— Ты слишком долго был капитаном, полагаю, в этом есть вина прежних твоих командиров, — заявил Траун. — С твоими лидерскими качествами и амбициями ты должен был стать контр-адмиралом много лет назад.

— И все же тебе потребовалось два года, чтобы понять это и исправить их ошибку.

— Сперва тебе нужно было научиться доверять мне. Признаю, я не слишком щедр на продвижения по карьерной лестнице. Мне не раз говорили, что со мной тяжело работать, что я слишком многое утаиваю без особых на то причин. Капитан Нириц как-то сказал, что я страшный жмот, когда дело касается информации, и он провел много ночей, жалуясь самому себе на невыносимого командира.

На лице Трауна снова появилась нежная улыбка, но отличалась от той, которую он обычно адресовал Пеллеону. Теперь в ней было нечто почти отеческое.

— Думаю, однажды мы с тобой отправимся в Неизведанные регионы, и там я тебя кое с кем познакомлю, но пока рано об этом говорить. Некоторые вещи не стоит обсуждать, если в радиусе пятисот километров находится хотя бы один агент имперской разведки, а у нас на борту их шестеро.

— Это точно, — со смехом согласился Пеллеон. — Хорошо. Я принимаю это повышение, но при условии, что мне не придется выбрать себе другой корабль. Я не променяю «Химеру» ни на одно звание в галактике.

— Ты будешь моим личным помощником во всем. Думаю, по долгу службы нам придется проводить очень много времени вместе. Возможно, нам даже предстоят совещания в часы отдыха, которые будут проходить в моей каюте, — ответил Траун с дерзкой ухмылкой. — Скажу больше: у меня есть острая необходимость обсудить с тобой наедине нечто важное. Мне кажется, в ходе нашей миссии мне не удалось в полной мере удовлетворить твое любопытство.

— Надеюсь, в твои планы не входит очередное платье, — в тон ему ответил Пеллеон. — Хватит с меня этого.

— Но ведь ты все еще в тех трусиках, да?

— Ты сам просил меня не снимать их, — ответил Пеллеон и почувствовал, что краснеет.

— И я докажу обоснованность моей просьбы после ужина. Утром будет официально объявлено о повышении для тебя, а также о назначении нового капитана Квентона и коммандера Ардиффа.

Пеллеон оценил выбор Трауна. Квентон был самым опытным из офицеров, а Ардифф обладал неплохими задатками. Обоим недоставало только возможности, чтобы отточить навыки. Пеллеон одобрил такой выбор.

— Где-то через месяц можно будет объявить о наших отношениях, но я предпочел бы подождать до тех пор, пока мы сами не привыкнем к нашему новому статусу и не подберем хорошие ответы на вопросы, которые нам непременно зададут. К тому же, нам нужно дать команде время привыкнуть к новым правилам и изменениям в уставе и цепи командования. Знаешь, зачем это нужно?

«Из него вышел бы отличный инструктор в академии,» — подумал Пеллеон, размышляя над вопросом Трауна.

— Если нововведений будет слишком много, некоторые военные и гражданские могут увидеть в этом признак нестабильности, — нашелся он.

— Верно, — поддержал его Траун. — Хотя я не совсем согласен с формулировкой. Многие увидят в этом нестабильность, которая дает возможность для создания проблем и провокаций.

— А мы не можем этого допустить, особенно когда война близка к окончанию.

Траун поднес руку Пеллеона к губам и поцеловал. Гилад крепче сжал его пальцы своими.

— Ты снова прав.

— Если бы мы только могли наплеваться на общественное мнение.

— Может быть, однажды мы уйдем на покой, — сказал Траун, — но сейчас у нас есть война, в которой нужно победить, и Империя, которой нужно управлять.

Мысль о заслуженном покое после стольких лет верной службы была приятной. Остаток пути Пеллеон тщательно ее обдумывал.


End file.
